villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Hyde (Once Upon a Time)
Mr. Edward Hyde, also known as "The Warden", is a supporting antagonist in the TV series Once Upon a Time. He serves as the main antagonist in the Season 5 finale and the main antagonist of the first 4 episodes in Season 6. Based on the character from Robert Louis Stevenson's 1886 novel The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, Mr. Hyde is the savage alter-ego of Dr. Jekyll. He is portrayed by Sam Witwer, who voiced Darth Maul in Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV series and who played Davis Bloome/Doomsday in Smallville. He also currently plays Ben Lockwood/Agent Liberty on Supergirl. After Third Curse Mr. Hyde comes into existence after his original, Dr. Jekyll, ingests a serum to give himself control over his darker tendencies. At a party, he sees himself in the mirror and notes that he neither feels or looks anything like Jekyll. He is merely a part of Jekyll that his original wished to hide, which gives Rumplestiltskin an idea for a name for the man: Mr. Hyde. On Jekyll's behalf, Hyde threatens to reveal Dr. Lydgate is cheating on his wife with a lab assistant, unless Jekyll is accepted into the science academy. Lydgate complies, and Hyde later becomes dormant after Jekyll wakes up with no memory of what transpired the night before. Jekyll ingests the serum again, to this time to woo Mary, when Rumplestiltskin encourages him to let Hyde help him. Hyde tells Mary about Jekyll's feelings for her, however, she only sees Jekyll as her friend and instead desires someone who embraces passion rather than trying to curb it. Mary sees that Hyde possesses such a trait and is drawn to him because of this. Their mutual attraction to each other leads to a passionate kiss and a night of intimacy, but in the morning, Jekyll wakes up in place of Hyde. Jekyll becomes angry when Mary professes that she could never love him, and then accidentally shoves her out the window. After Mary falls to her death, Jekyll drinks the serum to become Hyde, who is then blamed for her death. Hyde is heartbroken over his lover's demise, while Rumplestiltskin deems him a failed experiment because of his ability to love. Having no more use for him, Rumplestiltskin banishes Hyde to the Land of Untold Stories. Season 5 In the Season 5 finale, he locked up Snow White, Prince Charming, Captain Hook and Zelena when they accidentally arrived in his world and let Henry Jekyll obtain the broken wand of Zelena's to fix. He allowed Jekyll to finish the serum that would separate the two men from each other, and finished the process by injecting himself and releasing Jekyll, who he states to be "even weaker and more pathetic than he imagined". He also succeeded in blackmailing Rumplestiltskin by conducting a spell with Zelena's repaired wand to steal Belle, who was inside Pandora's Box. The heroes eventually succeeded in escaping with Jekyll in tow and attacked Hyde with his own electric weapon. As they escaped, a portal opened created by the wishes of the people in New York and the heroes dived for it, but it closed before Hyde could follow them. In a rage, he destroyed the lab but was confronted by Gold, who had arrived from New York to retrieve Belle. He choked Hyde at first until Hyde pointed out that he knew how to release Belle and wanted to make a deal in return—the deal being that he would be able to lead his people from the Land of Unfinished Stories into Storybrooke. Hyde arrives in Storybrooke and informs Regina that Storybrooke belongs to him now and that, although she released and destroyed her Evil Queen persona, evil was not so easy to get rid of. Season 6 When a blimp carrying Hyde's "friends" from the Land of Untold Stories appears, Emma and Regina try to blast him with a combined force of their magic, but he is unaffected and warns them to beware of the untold stories that will soon play out. As part of a ruse to lure Hyde in, Regina shows up outside the mayor's office with Dr. Jekyll, promising him to Hyde if he leaves town. Hyde, who has work to do, threatens to kill her unless she hands over Jekyll. He taunts Regina about her inability to intimidate him, as everyone was scared of the Queen, but not of her. This comment sets off Regina, who coldly calls off the deal and throws a fireball at him, which stuns him for a few seconds. Regina then calls for Emma to use the Jekyll's newly made baton on Hyde, but Emma becomes distracted by her hand tremor and a vision she is seeing. Hyde regains control and begins strangling Regina, who continues calling for Emma, until the blonde snaps out of it and blasts Hyde with the baton. The blast throws Hyde onto a car windshield, and he's immobile long enough for Jekyll to cuff him. While being taken away by David and Hook, Hyde admits to noticing Emma's tremor and suggests she should come to him for answers on how to fix it. When Emma does visit him later, he tells her to follow a red bird who will lead her to what she wants to know. Emma returns again after this, in which he reveals that she isn't the only savior and that every savior has been cut down by a villain. He further warns that this villain she'll face may or may not be any of the newcomers she wants to help. Hyde is approached by the Evil Queen for information about the Untold Stories residents. He tells her all about them once she provides him with comfort, entertainment, and a pricey meal in his cell. While he is still eating, Regina comes to deliver her home-cooked lasagna, in the hopes he can tell her why the Queen is still alive even after she killed her. Hyde raises stakes by asking for his freedom if she wants his help, but Regina is not willing, to which he chides her for being beaten by her other half. Later, Hyde turns off a record that is playing in his cell, while the Queen complains to him about how she tried to take the savior off the chessboard but yet she still somehow won. He suggests that Emma will lose soon enough, but the Queen won't hear any of it, as she is worried about being destroyed by Jekyll. Hyde becomes annoyed when she implies that he should be helping her, and to this, he reminds her of the cuffs binding him. The Queen gladly magicks them off him and invites him to take a walk outside with her, to which the two leave the cell together. Hyde pays a visit to Mr. Gold, who tries to strangulate him to death, but the attempt fails. After taking Mary's necklace from the pawnshop, he makes it known to the Dark One that, while the Queen has vowed not to hurt Belle, he is free to do as he wants since he made no such promise. The Queen casts a beckoning spell on the necklace, which Hyde plants in Jekyll's room at the inn. Once Jekyll has the necklace, Hyde is able to track him to a lab, where he destroys the recreated serum, in addition to secretly switching out Jekyll's hidden serum vial with a decoy. Hyde later outsmarts David and Emma from capturing him, and is stabbed by Mr. Gold's dagger, which was doused with the serum. This doesn't kill him as Mr. Gold expected, and allows Hyde to seize the dagger and order him to take both of them to Belle. They end up at the harbor and spot Belle on the Jolly Roger, which Mr. Gold previously protected with a barrier to keep anyone from entering. To prove Jekyll is the true monster instead of him, Hyde makes his companion watch as Belle is cornered by a maniacal Jekyll, who wants to kill her as revenge on Mr. Gold. Hook comes to Belle's rescue by shoving Jekyll into a harpoon, but after Jekyll dies, Hyde unexpectedly meets his end as well, proving that a split half of a person will die if the original is killed. Trivia *Hyde was initially the main antagonist of Season 6, but was killed off in "Strange Case" when Hook impaled Jekyll, thus making him a Disc One Final Boss. **He was initially intended to be the main antagonist of the first half of season six, but the writers changed course just a few episodes into writing the season and decided to make Regina's evil half the main antagonist instead. Hence both Jekyll and Hyde being killed off so early in the season. *While he seems to be immune to direct forms of magic such as a fireball, he can still be choked telekinetically. *He is able to use magic such as the Apprentice's wand.. Navigation Category:Alter-Ego Category:Twin/Clone Category:Once Upon a Time Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Brutes Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Kidnapper Category:Deal Makers Category:Arrogant Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Leader Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Magic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Dissociative Category:Anarchist Category:Misanthropes Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Lover Stealers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love Rivals Category:Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Imprisoned Category:Insecure